Sharingan raised Naruto
by LNFninja
Summary: Kakashi adopted Naruto when he was a baby. There will be more or less detailed descriptions of both daily life and special situations...I'm not sure about the pairings yet, but there will be no strange yaoi or age inapropriate pairings.


**AN: This is my first funfic ever, so please tell me what I should work on improving…**

**Summary: Kakashi adopted Naruto while he still was a baby, and raised him (I plan to focus on small everyday moments with some time skips). The story line is similar to the original one, with some changes but I will not kill any main characters nor will I make any characters up…As for the pairings, I'm not sure yet, I will certainly not write yaoi or any age inappropriate pairings like Sakura/Kakashi, also none Akautski members will be in relationships with Konoha ninja.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Enjoy:**

**Chapter 1 **

It was the night Konoha villagers would never forget, the night when the demon Fox attacked. Many lives were taken. Minato had to put a stop to it, even for the cost of his and his wife's lives if needed. He did not want to die but it was his duty to do all that's in his power to protect the village. He was sad that his son would live a life of an orphan.

**A couple of hours later on the streets **

Kakashi, as long with some other AMBU members searched for anyone hurt or dead. Although the majority of people were evacuated, there still were many people on the streets. There was blood all over the place, kids crying and people searching for their loved ones. Kakashi himself, had no idea how was the nine tails stopped, he was just glad it was, and that the village hasn't faced total destruction

He was very lucky not to get badly injured. He had a few minor wounds and cuts but nothing lethal, a few bruises here and there, but other than that he was fine, at least physically he was. His emotional state was a whole different story, he had lost two man from the AMBU squad, and who knew how many others, he had just hoped that Minato and Kushina , the two most precious people to him, were fine. He was pretty sure Kushina was, since she was at the hospital giving birth to Naruto, Minato's son. And the hospital was intact. He would go check on her and Naruto first thing in the morning. He couldn't wait to see the child.

He pushed those thoughts aside, he was a ninja and he really couldn't think about that now, he had a job to do.

A few hours later he finished, there were no more people on the streets, sick were taken to the hospital and homeless were given a shelter. Since raven offered to report, Kakashi headed home . He was very tired and it was almost dawn. He got inside and just crashed onto his bed. His body hurt and he was covered with blood, both his and others, but he didn't care even a slightest bit. He fell asleep within seconds.

**7 am, Kakashis place**

The alarm rang.

Kakashi woke up, he really hated the kind of noise that thing made, although he never actually bothered to replace it. He remembered his intention to visit Kushina and her newborn son, Naruto. He got up, quickly showered and ran off to the hospital. He wasn't sure why did he feel the need to get there fast, it's not like he would miss anything, so he slowed down a little. On his way there he thought about the damage ninetails has made. It would surely take the village allot of time to recover from this unfortunate event.

He entered the hospital and approached a nurse that was at the info desk.

"Hallo there, how may I help you" The nurse asked politely, but she was obviously stressed and hadn't been sleeping.

"I'm here to see Kushina Uzumaki, she was suppose to arrive here yesterday and give birth " He said quickly, eager to see her.

The nurse started checking the patient lists. A few minutes passed and she still didn't find Kushina. It was a big hospital, Kakashi thought to himself, but she should have been able to find her by now. Kakashis heart started pumping faster , he got a really bad feeling that something was wrong, the one that usually is right.

"Sorry she's not currently in the hospital, actually she never even arrived" The nurse interrupted Kakashis thoughts. He froze.

"Are…are you sure? " He asked, he couldn't believe how weak and unsure his voice was. What if Kushina was hurt, or even dead? Could Minato bare with it? His sensei was strong and brave, but losing his wife and child would rip his heart apart.

"I could check if she came among the other people that arrived after the…" she shivered "But I'm pretty sure there were no pregnant women, wait…" she took a deep breath, almost ready to pass out "There was this woman with a newborn baby that came in just an hour ago.."Kakashi hoped it was Kushina "She had black short hair and green eyes?" Kakashi sighed , Kushina clearly wasnt there.

"No" He managed to mutter before he ran out.

"Wait, you look injured. Come back!" The nurse jelled, but Kakashi didn't even hear her.

He ran in the direction of the hokage tower. He ran as fast as he could…he had to speak to his sensei. He was so worried. His life would truly be barren if they died. He saw a man in white hokage robes and hat facing in the opposite direction holding a baby with bright blue eyes looking directly into kakashi. Kakashi finally reached them and stopped, panting. He was so relieved. Minato was standing there, or at least he thought so. It was kind of odd, Minato never really wore those unless it was a kage-meeting.

He man turned giving Kakashi no time to think. It was the third hokage. There was a certain amount of sorrow in his eyes. Kakashi immediately knew Minato was either seriously injured or dead.

"I-is he…" Kakashi shuttered.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is" The old man said seriously.

"What…what about her?" This time he managed to finish.

"She too, I'm sorry Kakash"

They were both in scilence

"Their son, Naruto is alive doh…He looks just like his father, doesn't he?" Said the third, to break the silence, also giving a small sad smile.

Kakashi didn't respond. He felt this pain in his chest. He lost the last two people that he cared about, sure he had other 'friends' but no one could ever possibly fill in the void. _Why? Why does everyone I ever really cared about have to die? _He thought. Tears started to forming in his eyes. He shouldn't cry, he was a shinobi, a goddamn elite AMBU, he was not supposed to show emotions. But it was stronger than him, de couldn't stop the urge.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?" The copy ninja asked silently.

"Are you okay? Would you like a week off?"

"I don't know" Kakashi said, he just couldn't concentrate. He wanted yo jell and run far away and hide and cry. Everything felt so unreal to him. He wasn't sure if he would ever recover.

"So are you?" The third interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry, am I what?" Kakashy said a little ashamed, he really had to be able to focus, but this was different, it wasn't just any comrade…

"Are you gonna take tha kid? Just for a few weeks until the orphanage is rebuilt? Also minato wrote him a letter, he said to wait until Naruto becomes a ninja, would you keep it safe for him "

"NO!" Kakashi jelled with an angry tone, the thitd stared blankly

"I will not let you put him in an orphanage! I would like to take him in, permanently " He said more determent than ever


End file.
